


In the Back of the Bar (I Got You On My Lips)

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Bars, Drinking, F/F, Meeting in a bar bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll give you the prompt: pipabeth “we’re both drunk and complimenting each other in the club bathroom, becoming progressively gayer by the minute”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back of the Bar (I Got You On My Lips)

Annabeth throws back the shot of tequila and shakes her head as she sucks on the lime.

“Holy crap,” she says. “That tequila is terrible.”

“Is not!” says Percy. “Tequila is great!”

“Great tequila is great,” Annabeth corrects, wincing. “Ugh, that, on the other hand, is terrible.”

“Then next time,” Nico says, stumbling worse than Annabeth’s ever seen, “you should probably consider dropping more money on the shots.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Whatever. There’s not enough alcohol in the world to erase that day at work, but I might as well keep trying.”

A “shark bowl” and another tequila shot later and Annabeth’s in her happy place. After fifteen minutes of coercion, she manages to get Nico up onto one of the speakers on the dance floor. Anaconda is blaring, echoing around the club, and Nico’s had enough that he’s wiggling his butt and letting some blonde guy dance behind him.

“I gotta pee,” Annabeth shouts over the music.

“What?” Nico asks. But he apparently doesn’t want to know, because he turns around and starts making out with the blonde guy.

“Never mind,” Annabeth says. She ignores the arms reaching up to help her down and jumps down on her own. She makes her way to the bathroom, only slightly wobbly as she serpentines her way around the dancing strangers, and bonks into the door with her shoulder.

“Whoops!” she says to the girl whose halfway out the door She looks at her with confusion, but Annabeth’s too drunk to care.

She realizes just how drunk she is when she pees, and when she washes her hand she sees her flushed face, slightly smudged eye makeup, and mussed hair.

“Oh,” she says, frowning. “Oh, I am drunk.”

“You may be drunk, but you’re hot,” says a girl coming up next to her. She looks Annabeth up and down. Annabeth suddenly feels extremely pleased that she wore her Good Ass skinny jeans. Something about the purple denim gives her ass the energy to never quit.

“Thanks,” Annabeth says, taking the moment to look at the girl. Dark hair and bright pink lipstick, bright blue and green eyes lined with purple. Annabeth doesn’t want to take her eyes off of the girl. She wipes off her hands with a paper towel, then extends a hand. “I’m Annabeth.”

The girl grins, takes a little too long to shake Annabeth’s hand, the touch lingering. “I’m Piper,” she says slowly. She drops Annabeth’s hand and nods to the door. “Want to dance?”

Annabeth nods. “Why not?”

“Your shirt’s cute, by the way,” Piper says, her eyes unmistakably lingering on Annabeth’s chest. “Blue’s a good color for you.”

Annabeth can’t help herself from licking her lips, just a little bit, just enough to make it obvious. “Thanks,” she says. “Yours is pretty nice too.”

Piper looks down at the shirt that’s probably no more than a bandana and takes the moment to shift her arm, pushing her chest out only enough to notice. “Yeah,” says Piper. “I know.”

They push open the door to get hit in the face by Demi Lovato yelling about being confident.

“I love this song,” Annabeth says, grabbing Piper’s hand and spinning her into her arms. The two of them swing their hips together, laughing at the music and singing along as the songs change.

Eventually Piper’s arms are looped around Annabeth’s neck, and she’s staring with those eyes so intensely that Annabeth can’t look away.

“You gonna kiss me or something?” Piper asks, not breaking the gaze.

“Well,” Annabeth says, leaning in, “if you insist.”


End file.
